


That Bear

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brother Bear (2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: disney_kink, Gen, the word suicide is used in reference to suicide missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Denahi on the mountain.





	That Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "I like to see my men suffer and angst >:) Denahi on the mountain, he's starving and freezing, he can't get a proper fire going, he doesn't know what he's doing anymore, his brothers are dead and he can't kill that damn bear."

Denahi knew that killing that bear would not bring his brothers back, but somehow the idea of killing that bear, ending its life… felt like it would. At least in a metaphorical sense. Like, if he killed that bear, he would feel that he had avenged the death of his brothers. Like it would just bring them back. And he would not be alone in this world anymore. But at the same time, here he was, basically on a suicide mission, in the middle of this blizzard without a fire, and he was hungry. He was going to freeze to death if something did not happen soon. All he wanted was to go back to his tribe, and try to live, and it just felt so impossible. That bear was not dead yet! It needed to die! It needed to pay him back for the loss of his two brothers in such a short time! They were supposed to work together and grow old together and help the tribe together and now this would never happen. This loss hurt him. He wanted it back, and even though that bear’s life would not give back his brothers’ lives, he felt like it would, and that’s all. He did not want to die, but he also did not want to be alone without his brothers. But at the same time, this felt so fruitless.


End file.
